Price of Happiness
by October Lynx
Summary: Escaping was easy, but how if everything seems to reminding about what's left behind, will these girls surrendered, or they stands for their own ground?, Whity-san's request, Multichapters, R&R please!
1. A Taste of Bitterness

**Whitypearl-san, **here's your requested fic, at last I made it real,

Well, I beg for apology if it doesn't fit your qualifications, but, I have to say that I've tried my best

As for **Sends-san**, I'm begging for permisions of using your name here, but don't kill me,

Cause Whity-san is the one who asked for it, and yet, you have agreed.

Okay, enough with the babbling, and I should say,

Read if you like, leave if you don't

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei, Whity belongs to Whitypearl, and Sends belongs to Sends, I don't own anything, except the storyline and the ideas

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc

**Rate:** T, well, just for safety of the romantic scene

**Pairing(s): **KurofemKura, WhitySends

**Warning:** Female IC, OC, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, Gloomy scenery, AU, etc

**Do not flame me about stuff that I've mentions above**

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**

* * *

**Price of Happiness**

**Chapter 1—A Taste of Bitterness**

H. Kaoru

2012

* * *

"Stefan!", panggil gadis berambut pirang itu, ia berlari dari dalam kerumunan menuju sesosok pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pengambilan kopor itu, sang pemuda pun menoleh dan terkejut mendapati sosok gadis itu tengah berlari kearahnya,

"Erin!", serunya tatkala gadis itu sudah melompat kedalam pelukkannya,

"Aku sudah bergitu merindukanmu", ujar gadis itu dengan nada lirih tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari sang pemuda, yang tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan dari gadis itu,

"Erin, 6 bulan adalah waktu yang sangat lama, dan sangat menyiksa tanpamu, karena itu-", pemuda itu mengendurkan pelukannya, membiarkan sang gadis yang nyaris terangkat dari tanah itu turun dan kembali berdiri dihadapannya,

"Sekarang aku kembali, untukmu", ia berujar pelan sambil menopang wajah gadis itu dengan telunjuknya, kemudian ia mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut, dan gadis itu membalas dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher sang pemuda, membiarkan rasa rindu yang meluap-luap itu menguasainya,

"And..cut!".

* * *

"Hu-uh! Dia tidak sayang padaku!", seru Kurapika sambil menusukkan garpunya pada _sweet potato_ yang terhidang dengan rapi diatas sebuah piring yang ada di depannya dengan kasar dan menariknya, sebelum kemudian memasukkan potongan besar makanan itu kedalam mulutnya, dan mengunyahnya seenaknya,

"Masa sih? Bukannya film itu dibuat berdasarkan cerita kalian? Lagipula, yang memerankan Erin itu kamu-", gadis berambut hitam itu menunjuk temannya, yaitu Kurapika,

"Dan pemeran Stefan itu dia", gadis itu menunjuk kearah samping dengan menggunakan garpunya,

"Hei, film itu rekayasa, RE-KA-YA-SA! Dibuat-buat supaya ratingnya tinggi, Kuroro mana pernah seromantis itu, Hu-uh!", gerutu Kurapika sejadi-jadinya, cuaca yang panas pada siang itu nampaknya sangat mendukung gemuruh kekesalan yang menyeruak dalam hatinya.

Kurapika masih melahap makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya itu dengan cepat, begitu cepatnya sampai-sampai gadis bermata safir itu terdiam, karena sementara _sweet potato_ miliknya masih sisa 2/3 dari keseluruhan porsi, punya temannya itu sudah habis, lalu gadis berambut pirang itu menghela nafas pendek dan mengambil gelas minuman, seperti dugaan Whity, ia menelan habis air yang ada dalam gelas itu dalam sekali teguk, kemudian gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit dan menoleh, sontak, Whity merasa sedikit khawatir,

"Cukup tentang aku, bagaimana denganmu?", tanya Kurapika sambil merapikan sisa-sisa makanan disekitar mulutnya dengan menggunakan serbet, Whity sedikit tersendak, ia nyaris memuntahkan makanan dalam mulutnya, untungnya tidak,

"A-apa? Kenapa denganku? Eh..itu..", ujar gadis itu kikuk, dirinya benar-benar dibuat salah tingkah oleh pertanyaan singkat yang diajukan gadis pirang itu,

"Iya, kau, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sends?", Kurapika mengulangi pertanyaanya, Whity hanya menenggak ludahnya dengan gugup, sorot matanya tertuju ke lantai dan kedua bola matanya bergerak tak menentu, menandakan ia sangat bingung dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sebelum kemudian ia tersadar dan segera menggelengkan kepalnya sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba memfokuskan diri untuk tidak kehilangan kendali,

"Biasa saja", jawab gadis itu singkat, meskipun raut cemberut sempat menghiasi wajahnya untuk beberapa detik, dan tentu saja, hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian gadis bermata aquamarine yang duduk didepannya itu,

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku, Whity", tantang Kurapika sambil menatap Whity dengan pandangan serius,

"I-Iya kok, aku serius, biasa saja!", Whity mulai merasa terdesak mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya itu,

"Benarkah?", Kurapika bertanya lagi, entah kenapa ia merasa kalau sahabatnya ini membohonginya,

"N-hn", jawab Whity sambil mengangguk,

Kurapika hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu ia menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu, kapan terakhir kalian berkencan?", ujar gadis itu sambil menatap Whity dengan serius, gadis berambut hitam itu merasa semakin terdesak,

"Hah, baiklah, aku menyerah", ujarnya mengakui kekalahan,

"Lalu?", Kurapika berujar penuh selidik, ia tahu kalau pasti sahabatnya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan ternyata dugaannya benar sekali, sebab baru saja Whity mengakuinya,

"Aku dan Sends sedang 'break', kalau kau mengerti maksudku", ungkap Whity pasrah,

Kurapika menghela nafas, "Yah, kurasa aku cukup mengerti, dan yang kutahu itu bukan urusanku, tapi kenapa?", tanya Kurapika lagi,

Whity menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memasang wajah bingung, "Katamu itu bukan urusanmu, kenapa bertanya?", ujarnya membalas,

"Entahlah, aku penasaran, jadi, kenapa?", Kurapika menyahut dengan nada datar dan sedikit terdengar seperti helaan,

"Hn..bagaimana ya...", Whity menyahut dengan nada ragu, sepertinya ia tidak benar-benar ingin memberitahu alasan dibalik 'break' nya dengan pacarnya itu, tapi Kurapika terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terasa seperti berkata, 'katakan-atau-aku-akan-mencaritahu-sendiri', pada gadis itu, sehingga ia tidak punya cara lain yang lebih tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini kecuali menceritakannya,

"Huuuf..baiklah-", ujar gadis itu mengawali ceritanya.

* * *

_Whity sedang memasak di dapur rumah milik kekasihnya, Sends, ia berniat membuatkan makanan untuk malam itu, dan karena merasa sedikit kesulitan, iapun memanggil sang kekasih untuk turun ke dapur dan membantunya, _

_"Ay, bisa kau membantuku mengambilkan susu yang ada di kulkas?-", panggil gadis bermata biru itu, __"Aku harus menambahkannya sekarang", ia menambahkan, tanpa menoleh karena harus memusatkan konsentrasinya pada sup yang akan dibuatnya, Sends yang sudah berdiri di pintu dapur mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, namun, bukannya menuju kulkas seperti yang diminta Whity, ia malah memeluk gadis itu dari belakang,_

_ "Aku membantumu dengan cara lain saja, bagaimana?", ujarnya dengan nada jahil yang tidak terdeteksi oleh sang kekasih yang terkaget-kaget karena perlakuan yang tiba-tiba itu, semburat merah menghiasi pipi gadis cantik itu, tak lama kemudian, ia melonggarkan pelukan itu dan berbalik untuk menatap Sends, _

_"Kamu pedofil ya?", tanya pemuda itu secara tiba-tiba yang membuat atmosfer disekitar mereka berubah dalam sekejap, _

_Whity mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, "Enak saja, tidak kok", jawabnya setengah emosi, gadis itu lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda itu dan pergi dengan perasaan kesal yang terlihat diwajahnya yang cemberut, tapi sang pemuda menahan kepergiannya dengan menarik tangannya, _

_"Tidak kok, aku kan hanya bertanya-", jawabnya santai, lalu ia melirik pada panci berisi sup yang tadi dimasak Whity, _

_"Supnya sudah hampir kering, lebih baik kau awasi", imbuh pemuda itu, namun sayangnya hal itu justru membuat emosi sang gadis semakin naik, _

_"Biarkan saja! Aku sudah tidak berniat melanjutkannya kok!", seru gadis itu sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan itu dan beranjak menuju kompor untuk mematikannya._

* * *

Mata aquamarine milik Kurapika terbelalak mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya itu,

"Hah? Dia bicara seperti itu?", tanya gadis itu spontan, Whity hanya mengangguk,

"Begitulah, aku benar-benar lelah menghadapinya", sahut Whity dengan kepala tertunduk lesu, "Yah, kurasa tak ada yang bisa kuceritakan lagi", imbuhnya pelan,

Kurapika hanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan bingung, "Tapi itu bukan alasan kalian 'break' kan?", tanya Kurapika singkat,

Whity mendengarnya dan tersenyum miris, "Bukan sih, bukan yang itu, tapi aku malas menceritakannya", gadis berambut hitam itu, berujar pilu, ada rasa sakit yang sudah tenggelam dibalik hatinya, tapi terapung lagi saat ia menceritakannya,

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?", tanya Kurapika lagi, "Aku kan sudah mempercayakan semua cerita antara aku dan Kuroro padamu, masa kau tidak percaya padaku?", Kurapika menambahkan, mata birunya membulat dan terlihat sedikit nanar, Whity jadi merasa tidak enak pada sahabatnya itu, tapi ia juga tidak ingin membicarakan masalahnya yang satu itu, yah, suatu dilema yang sulit.

"Akh, tapi nanti saja lanjutnya-", ujar Kurapika tiba-tiba,

"Ya, Kenapa?", tanya Whity dengan wajah bingung,

"Nanti saja, kalau kita sudah pindah restoran", Kurapika melanjutkan ucapannya, kemudian gadis berambut hitam itu melirik kesekeliling mereka dan menyadari bahwa restoran ini sudah sangat sepi, yah, mau bagaimana lagi, restoran ini kan hanya untuk sarapan, adalah hal yang sangat wajar kalau pada jam-jam menjelang siang seperti ini sudah sepi.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang ketika mereka berdua tiba disebuah restoran apik di tengah kota yang bernuansa seperti rumah jepang, lalu Whity dan Kurapika memutuskan untuk mengambil ruang privat, karena mereka hendak bercerita, dan kemungkinan akan memakan waktu lebih, dan ruang privat lebih bisa memenuhi standar kedua gadis itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutannya?", tanya Kurapika tanpa basa-basi setelah mereka memesan makanan,

"Eh?", Whity berujar kaget, ia nyaris tersendak minumannya sendiri, Kurapika hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mengungkapkan pertanyaannya dengan sangat jelas, "Kukira kau tadi hanya bercanda?", tanya gadis itu setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, atau lebih tepatnya menunda perbuatan konyol seperti menyemburkan air karena tersendak,

"Heh? Memangnya aku terlihat begitu ya?", tanya Kurapika dengan wajah bingung,

Whity pun menghela nafas, "Hn, baiklah, tapi setelah ini giliranmu bercerita ya?", ujarnya pelan, dan dengan itu ia kembali memulai cerita pahit yang membuat ia memutuskan untuk 'break' dari kekasihnya itu.

"Yah, ini semua bermula ketika salah satu anak angkatku mempertanyakan asal-usulnya", Whity tersenyum pahit, mengingat hari itu, Kurapika mengenggam tangannya lembut, meyakinkan sahabatnya itu kalau semua sudah terjadi kemarin dan bukan hari ini,

"Aku berbohong padanya, kukatakan kalau dia adalah hasil dari perbuatan dia masa muda kami-", gadis berambut hitam itu menjelaskan dengan nada sendu,

"Tapi Ay malah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan membuat anak itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah", sambungnya lagi, membayangkan wajah gadis-gadis kecilnya membuat ia merasa tidak tega untuk pergi dari pemuda yang mereka anggap ayah mereka itu, tapi bertahan lebih lama bisa membuatnya gila,

"Lalu kami bertengkar, tapi seperti biasanya-", ujar Whity sambil menyeka airmata yang menetes dipipinya dengan lembut,

"Kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya, jika kau tidak sanggup..", Kurapika berujar pelan, ia jadi merasa tidak enak telah memaksa sahabat kesayangannya ini menceritakan hal-hal yang bahkan sangat menyedihkan untuk diingat,

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah menceritakan sebagian besar, kurasa aku ingin menyelesaikannya", sahut gadis itu dengan sedikit kesedihan terdengar dalam nada bicaranya yang mulai bergetar,

"Hn, baiklah, kalau menurutmu begitu", jawab gadis berambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum miris, dalam hati ia sangat berharap jika setelah Whity menyelesaikan ceritanya nanti, ia akan merasa lebih baik, sebab jika tidak maka ialah yang patut disalahkan atas itu semua,

Whity pun menghela nafas berat sambil terus berusaha menahan airmatanya,

"Seperti biasanya, dia tidak terdengar seperti orang yang memikirkan perasaanku, menganggapnya penting pun...rasanya tidak", gadis itu berujar lirih, sebuah nada henti terdengar diakhir kalimatnya,

"Jadi...kau memutuskan untuk 'break'?", tanya Kurapika pelan, seperti berhati-hati agar ucapannya tidak terdengar menyakitkan bagi sahabatnya ini,

"Begitulah..", Whity berkata singkat yang diakhiri dengan sedikit tawa miris,

Kurapika pun segera beranjak dari posisinya yang berhadapan dengan gadis itu dan duduk disamping Whity sambil merangkul bahunya, "Jangan khawatir, aku disini bersamamu..", ujarnya lirih, namun mampu membuat gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum sendu,

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu?", Whity balik bertanya,

Kurapika hanya menghela nafas pasrah, "Tidak jauh berbeda, kau tahu", Kurapika gantian berujar lirih, sinar simpati di mata aquamarine-nya meredup, menunjukkan kesedihannya yang terpendam,

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Whity khawatir, setahunya, Kurapika adalah gadis yang kuat, bahkan mungkin lebih kuat daripada dirinya sendiri, dan kalau gadis yang kuat itu sampai bersedih seperti ini, maka sulit dibayangkan betapa besar rasa sakit yang harus ia hadapi, seorang diri.

"3 bulan-", lirih Kurapika spontan, Whity masih terdiam, mencoba menerka arti dari kata '3 bulan' itu,

"Sudah 3 bulan sejak terakhir kali kami bicara", gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya, Whity segera menghela nafas lega, sebenarnya tadi ia sempat mengira kalau sahabatnya ini sudah hamil 3 bulan, sehingga ia merasa lega mengetahui bukan itu yang terjadi,

"Aku mencoba menghubunginya, setiap hari, yah, sejak dia meneruskan kuliah diluar negeri", Kurapika melanjutkan ceritanya setelah jeda beberapa menit tadi,

"Tapi setiap aku menelponnya, dia pasti memintaku untuk menghubunginya lagi karena saat itu ia sedang sibuk", ujar gadis itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar berada diantara sedih dan kesal,

"Aku lelah, benar-benar lelah-", keluh gadis berambut pirang itu,

"Bayangkan saja, setiap hari, selama 3 bulan, aku selalu berusaha menghubunginya, hanya untuk mendapat kata 'aku sedang sibuk, nanti kutelpon kalau sudah lebih longgar, oke?' demi Tuhan Whity!", seru gadis itu sambil sedikitnya menahan suaranya agar tidak sampai terdengar oleh orang-orang diluar sana,

Whity hanya tersenyum sambil membelai rambut pirang gadis itu dengan lembut, sebagaimana ia membelai putri-putri angkatnya saat mereka sedang sedih, "Tenanglah, seperti katamu, aku disini untukmu, jangan khawatir", ujar gadis bermata safir itu sambil mencoba meredakan emosi sahabatnya itu,

Kurapika tersenyum tipis, "Maaf, aku jadi membentakmu...", ia berujar lirih, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tak apa, aku juga senang kau sudah mau mendengarkanku tadi", jawabnya lembut sambil melemparkan senyum pada gadis pirang itu, lalu keduanya saling berangkulan,

"Kurasa kita akan baik-baik saja, besok", ujar Whity dengan nada bergetar,

"Ya, tapi itu besok, karena kemungkinan malam ini akan kuhabiskan dengan tangisan", ujar Kurapika sambil menahan isakkannya,

"Kurasa begitu", jawab Whity dengan airmata terlihat disudut matanya.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, Erin, sangat mencintaimu", ujar pemuda bernama Stefan itu sambil memeluk gadisnya dari belakang, kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu gadis itu dan mencium lehernya pelan, gadis itu tertawa geli,

"Hentikan Ste, geli", katanya sambil tertawa,

"Jadi bagaimana?", tanya Stefan lagi, nadanya terdengar begitu menggelitik telinga gadis manis itu,

"Apanya yang bagaimana?", balas Erin sambil mengayunkan tubuhnya seiring dengar semilir angin membelainya dengan lembut, Stefan tersenyum tipis sambil melonggarkan pelukannya dan memutar pinggang gadis itu agar ia bisa menatap mata biru Erin yang lembut,

"Jangan berlagak tidak tahu, karena aku tidak suka mengulangi pertanyaanku, Erin", ujar pemuda itu sembari menatap mata biru sang gadis dalam-dalam, menyandarkan tubuh gadis itu pada pagar balkon yang berada tepat dibelakangnya, sehingga mereka begitu dekat, dan memeluk pinggangnya erat, sampai keduanya bisa saling merasakan hembusan nafas diantara keduanya,

"Iya, aku bersedia, Stefan, aku bersedia menjadi istrimu", ujar Erin mantap, dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu lembut dan tegas disaat yang bersamaan, Stefan semakin menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya, dan mencium bibirnya dengan begitu lembut,

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengatakan, tidak", ujar pemuda itu disela-sela ciuman mereka.

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kurapika?", tanya Whity ketika mereka bertemu pada saat makan siang,

"Tidak begitu", jawab Kurapika singkat, nada kesal terdengar dalam suaranya, "Apa ini karena syuting kemarin?", Whity bertanya lagi, sambil menaruh kedua gelas capucinno hangat itu diatas meja,

"Minumlah", pintanya pada gadis yang duduk dihadapannya dengan gestur yang menyerupai anak sekolah yang sedang tidur-tiduran diatas meja kelasnya,

"Thanks", jawab Kurapika sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa meminum capucinno tersebut,

"Ya, kau benar, syuting kemarin sungguh membuatku frustasi, saat berkendara menuju rumah pun aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi", keluh Kurapika sambil sedikit-sedikit menyesap capucinno hangat miliknya,

"Kenapa begitu?", tanya Whity penasaran, sambil menyeruput minumannya sedikit demi sedikit,

"Menurutmu kenapa?", Kurapika bertanya balik,

"Karena dia begitu menjiwai perannya sebagai Stefan?", tebak gadis berambut hitam itu,

"Tepat sekali!", ujar Kurapika setengah berseru, "Dia menjiwai perannya...tapi...", gadis pirang itu menghela nafas,

"Tapi?", tanya Whity, mencoba menagih kelanjutan ucapan sahabat baiknya itu,

"Tapi tidak begitu ketika kami keluar dari set", lirih gadis berambut pirang itu dengan nada sedih,

"Hn...biar kutebak, ketika keluar dari set, dia tidak menyapamu?", tanya Whity, Kurapika hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang bisa digambarkan dengan wajah murung setengah depresi, Whity tersenyum melihat gadis itu dan merangkulnya,

"Sudahlah, jangan murung begitu, ayo, kita pergi jalan-jalan saja", ajak gadis itu,

Kurapika menghela nafas lelah, "Yah, kau benar", ujarnya sambil bangkit dari meja dan mengikuti Whity yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

"Kita akan kemana?", tanya Kurapika saat keduanya mencapai mobil milik gadis berambut hitam itu,

"Hn...ke rumahmu", kata Whity santai,

"Hah? Ke rumahku?", tanya Kurapika bingung,

"Iya, semalam aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berlibur, berdua", ungkap Whity tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari setir mobil, Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu, ia tersenyum,

"Kurasa...itu ide yang sangat brilian", katanya setuju.

* * *

_I'm giving up on everything_

_Because you messed me up_

_Don't know how much you screwed it up_

_You never listen, that's just too bad_

_._

_Because I'm moving on_

_I won't forget, you were the one that was wrong_

_I know I need to step up and be strong_

_Don't patronize me, yeah_

* * *

A/N: End words,

See you later, in next chapter

tschus~

.

p.s. guess what song it is, and win a free request for the winner! (googling is not allowed xp)


	2. A Sip of Heaven Taste

****Alright, here comes the second part of this multichapters~~

After everything, I finally can finished this, well, it took me almost 2 months for this -_-"

But I still continued it! well, it's a request, though, hehe

Anyway, read if you like and leave if you don't

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei, Whity belongs to Whitypearl, and Sends belongs to Sends, I don't own anything, except the story-line and the ideas

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc

**Rate:** T, well, just for safety of the romantic scene

**Pairing(s): **KurofemKura, WhitySends

**Warning:** Female IC, OC, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, Gloomy scenery, AU, etc

**Do not flame me about stuffs that I've mentions above**

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**

* * *

**Price of Happiness**

**Chapter 2—A Sip of Heaven Taste (?)**

L. October

2012

* * *

"Hari yang indah—", komentar gadis berambut pirang itu, angin pantai yang semilir dan dingin menyibak helaian rambut pirangnya dengan lembut, membuatnya tampak seperti menari-nari bersama sang angin.

Di sisi kirinya, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam, sedang duduk santai di kursi pantai dengan kacamata hitam menutupi mata safirnya, ia bersandar di kursi sambil menikmati pagi cerah di pantai ini,

"Yup", katanya santai, nada suaranya terdengar begitu cerah dibandingkan dengan sebelum keberangkatan mereka kemarin.

Saat ini mereka berdua, Whity dan Kurapika, tengah menikmati liburan tak berencana mereka ke Pulau Santorini, Yunani.

Sambil menatap matahari yang membelah langit biru dan menampakkan rona kemerahan di ufuk timur, kedua gadis itu duduk dengan santai di sebuah kursi pantai berwarna putih yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh penginapan mereka.

Sejak tadi malam, keduanya sepakat untuk menginap disebuah bungalow mewah yang berada tepat di perbatasan wilayah barat dan timur dari pulau tersebut, membuat mereka bisa dengan leluasa menyaksikan terbitnya sang fajar atau temaram senja yang memanjakan tiap pasang mata yang memandangnya.

* * *

Ketika matahari semakin tinggi, kedua gadis itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kursi-kursi yang mereka duduki dan berjalan menuju ke bungalow yang mereka sewa.

Gadis-gadis itu belum ingin membuat kulit mereka yang putih berubah menjadi merah karena terbakar sinar matahari atau terlapis melanin yang menumpuk.

"Aku lapar", keluh Whity sambil menurunkan kacamata hitamnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja yang berada di dekat pintu masuk,

"Aku juga, bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang?", ujar Kurapika setengah bertanya, Whity mengangguk, kemudian ia beranjak ke arah kamar,

"Tapi aku ingin mandi dulu", katanya.

Kurapika tersenyum sambil mengangguk, ia pun lalu beranjak menuju sofa yang berada di bungalow itu, kemudian duduk di atasnya dan bersandar pada kepala sofa, mencoba menenangkan diri dan menghilangkan segala kepenatan yang selama ini dirasakannya, dan membuatnya menangis berkali-kali.

Sekejap bayangan seseorang yang telah begitu lama menyiksanya dalam sunyi terlintas dibenaknya, Kuroro, nama pria itu, seorang pemuda yang telah membuatnya begitu jatuh cinta hingga tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri, namun disaat yang sama pemuda itu juga yang telah menyakitinya, membuatnya begitu frustasi dan terpuruk, sampai hampir tak berhenti menangis setiap malamnya.

Kurapika bersantai diatas sofa sambil memikirkan bilamana ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kuroro, tapi tiba-tiba sejumput rasa sesak menyusup dalam hatinya, membuat ia tersentak, dan kemudian membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

Rasanya begitu gila dan menyedihkan, ia selalu tersakiti tapi tak mampu melepaskan pemuda itu, benar-benar ironi yang mengerikan, Kurapika bahkan dapat merasakan dirinya hampir menangis lagi, tapi dengan cepat ia menghapus titik airmata disudut kelopak matanya, kemudian sekuat mungkin berusaha mengenyahkan bayang-bayang pria itu dari kepalanya, rasanya tak sedikitpun ia bisa bersantai dan bersenang-senang jika selalu memikirkan pemuda itu.

Sekarang gadis itu mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap layar komputer yang terletak di atas meja kopi, dalam satu senyuman ia segera menggerakan tangannya untuk mencari daftar lagu-lagunya dan memutarnya secara acak, berharap ia bisa lebih menenangkan diri dengan mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan bersamaan dengan itu, tampaklah Whity, sahabatnya, dalam balutan gaun musim panas ringan berwarna putih dan bermotif bunga-bunga berukuran besar berwarna merah muda, sedang mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang panjang.

"Kurapika, kau mau mandi juga?", tanya Whity dengan nada suara yang terdengar manis, gadis itu tersenyum,

"Hn, baiklah", jawab Kurapika singkat, Whity menghela nafas pelan sambil tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu, Kurapika adalah gadis yang begitu tomboy dan agak jarang memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, bahkan setelah ia mendapat pekerjaan menjadi aktris hingga kemudian bertemu dengan Kuroro yang juga seorang aktor, ia tidak banyak berubah, seakan-akan kebiasaan itu sudah mengakar dalam dirinya.

* * *

Segera setelah melihat Kurapika masuk ke kamarnya, Whity berjalan ke arah meja makan dan mengambil dua _voucher_ sarapan yang berada diatas meja, disamping kunci kamar tentunya.

Kemudian gadis bermata safir itu memasukkan kedua _voucher_ itu dalam dompetnya, dan beranjak ke sofa untuk menunggu Kurapika.

Ia pun duduk dan merelaksasikan diri dengan bersandar di sofa sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari komputer milik sahabatnya itu, tapi tak lama kemudian dahinya mengernyit.

**_Bagaimana cara membuatmu bahagia_**

**_Nyaris ku menyerah jalani semua_**

**_Telah berbagai kata ku ungkap percuma_**

**_Agar kau percaya cintaku berharga_**

**_._**

**_Tak kuat ku menahanmu, mempertahankan cintaku_**

**_Namun kau begitu saja, tak pernah merindu_**

'Kenapa lagunya...?', keluh Whity dalam hati, wajah gadis itu terlihat agak tersentak dan sedikit kesal, iapun dengan segera menekan tombol di komputer yang dapat memindahkan ke lagu berikutnya, yang...agak lebih baik untuk keadaan saat ini.

Ia duduk bersandar kemudian, sambil mengeringkan rambut hitamnya dalam semilir angin yang berhembus dengan lembut dan membawa hawa sejuk di terik pagi menjelang siang ini.

Gadis bermata safir itu menghela nafas panjang dan lelah, seluruh cerita yang tertinggal di kota asalnya telah cukup untuk membuat kepalanya sakit, dan bahwa pergi bersama sahabatnya bersenang-senang di Yunani merupakan pilihan terbaik yang ia miliki, tentu dengan kedua putri angkatnya itu dititip pada tetangga, sekadar untuk mengamankan mereka dari kelakuan kekasihnya yang agak aneh.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan tampaknya Kurapika telah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Whity segera menoleh pada gadis berambut pirang itu, ia benar-benar telah menanggalkan topeng selebritisnya untuk saat ini, dengan mengenakan kamisol hitam dan kemeja putih longgar sebagai luarannya, sementara bawahannya hanya celana ¾ yang longgar,sungguh bukan pakaian seorang aktris yang sedang berlibur.

* * *

"Kau sudah selesai makan?", tanya Whity pada teman pirangnya itu, Kurapika membersihkan sekitar mulutnya dan tersenyum,

"Sudah, ayo pergi!", ujarnya dengan rona cerah berpendar di kedua bola mata aquamarine-nya.

Kedua gadis itu lalu pergi meyusuri pulau dengan berjalan kaki di dekat pesisir, mereka bermain-main, bercanda ria, berfoto-foto, dan menyapa setiap orang yang mereka temui di sepanjang pesisir.

Sampai pada saat dimana salah satu dari mereka, yaitu Whity, sejenak terdiam, karena sedang tidak bergandengan, maka Kurapika tak menyadarinya dan terus menyusuri tepi pantai yang indah itu, sementara Whity, masih terdiam mematung di tempatnya.

Tepat didepan kedua bola mata safirnya yang gelap, terlihat sebuah keluarga kecil tengah bermain-main bersama dan bersenda gurau sambil tertawa-tawa.

Whity tersentak, pasangan itu tampak begitu muda, sedang berangkulan mesra, dan bercanda dengan anak-anak mereka, sepasang malaikat kecil—yang menurutnya kemungkinan kembar kawin—dengan penuh sukacita.

Dalam sekejap, suasana sekitarnya menjadi sepi, tak ada lagi suara anak-anak lain yang berlarian di pantai, atau orang-orang yang bermain voli dengan penuh semangat, tak ada.

Di pantai yang kini telah sepi itu, kini hanya terlihat dirinya dan keluarga kecil yang tengah berbahagia itu, hatinya berdenyut pilu, mengapa justru disaat ia sedang berlibur, menenangkan diri, seluruh alam bersepakat untuk mengingatkannya pada mereka yang ia tinggalkan? Mulai dari lagu di playlist Kurapika tadi, lalu pasangan muda dengan dua anak perempuan di tempat sarapan pagi, lalu sekarang...keluarga harmonis yang sedang asyik bermain di pantai.

"Harmonis?", Whity bergumam mengulang pemikirannya sendiri dengan getir dalam suara yang terdengar lirih, masih dalam posisi yang sama tanpa sedikitpun berpindah meski angin berhembus dengan kuat, airmata gadis itu menetes perlahan melintasi pipinya yang tembam, jatuh di dagunya dan menghilang dari sana.

* * *

_"Selamat siang, Nona"_, Kurapika di sisi lain dikejutkan oleh datangnya sebuah suara dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menjajari langkahnya, gadis pirang itu tidak menyahut, ia belum ingin mencari pengganti Kuroro, setidaknya belum saat ini.

_"Nona...bolehkah, aku mengenalmu?"_, tanya pria itu lagi, Kurapika memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, kalau boleh bersumpah, ia sama sekali tidak tahu maksud dari ucapan pria asing ini, dan itu membuatnya memutuskan untuk bersikap acuh, berharap si pria menyerah dan pergi.

Tapi tampaknya si pria asing bersuara bass ini sama batunya dengan Kuroro dulu, ia masih saja menyamakan langkah meski Kurapika telah berusaha mempercepat jalannya,

_"Ayolah, hanya sekadar berkenalan, bukan masalah besar"_, katanya dengan nada santai, dan Kurapika, yang kali ini sudah mendengus kesal karena ia memang tidak mengerti bahasa si asing, namun tak ingin menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan mempertanyakan arti kata-kata itu.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk ini!", akhirnya Kurapika mengeluh kesal dengan penuh rasa frustasi dalam nada suaranya, si pria asing menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampaknya ia mengerti intonasi gadis pirang itu tapi tidak mengerti arti kata-katanya,

"Kau tidak berasal dari sini?", tanya pria itu akhirnya, dengan bahasa yang dikenalnya,

"Aku dari Yorkshin", jawab Kurapika dengan nada sinis yang seolah mengatakan kalau-kau-bertanya-lebih-jauh-aku-tak-akan-menjawab dengan tegas,

"Oh, Gadis Yorkshin rupanya, perkenalkan, aku Emil, dan...bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu, Nona?", ia berkata lagi, yang membuat Kurapika menyesal telah memaki dengan bahasanya sendiri,

"Aku tidak ingat punya kewajiban memberitahu namaku, lagipula...aku harus segera kembali", Kurapika berkata dengan nada datar yang terdengar seperti ingin mengusir, dan memang benar dia ingin mengusir serangga pengganggu yang satu ini.

"Kembali? Kau punya kekasih yang posesif ya rupanya, Nona?", goda pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu, Kurapika kembali memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan kesal, pria bertubuh tegap ini benar-benar banyak bicara!

Sayangnya kali ini Kurapika menolak untuk melanjutkan adu argumen yang menyebalkan ini, bukan hanya karena ia malas meladeni pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh si pria dengan papan surfing—yang ia tahu bernama Emil, tapi tidak peduli—tapi juga karena ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi emosi yang cukup baik untuk membela nama Kuroro, kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi begitu dingin dan mengesalkan—meski ia tak memungkiri bahwa ia masih sangat menginginkan versi nyata dari setiap scene yang mereka perankan—karena itu Kurapika memutuskan untuk diam, dan berlalu secepatnya.

Disaat yang sama, Whity yang baru saja menyadari bahwa ia kehilangan jejak Kurapika, panik, jelas saja, tempat ini asing, dan tak ada yang lebih menjengkelkan daripada tersesat di tempat asing yang begitu membingungkan, dan penuh dengan manusia yang hilir mudik kesana-kemari dalam situasi ramai.

Ia lalu berpikir untuk kembali ke bungalow, beristirahat sambil (mungkin) menghubungi Ay-nya, yah, meski kecil kemungkinan ia tidak bersikap abstrak dan membuat Whity kehilangan minat untuk pulang.

Namun ketika gadis itu sampai di depan pintu bungalow-nya, ia melihat Kurapika, teman pirangnya, berdiri didekat pintu masuk, sepertinya mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama.

* * *

Pergantian siang ke sore adalah momen yang sebenarnya paling dinanti oleh kedua gadis itu, sambil duduk di kursi santai dan menikmati segelas teh dingin, dengan kacamata hitam menutupi mata gadis –gadis itu, mereka menyaksikan matahari terbenam dan menutup hari dengan seluruh pengalaman, renungan, dan kenyataan yang mereka temui.

"Apa rencanamu besok?", tanya Kurapika, ia tampak masih berusaha menenangkan diri,

"Pergi ke salon dan memanjakan diri dengan spa, kurasa itu akan memakan seharian", jawab Whity dengan nada santai sambil meneguk tehnya,

"Aku ikut, setidaknya itu akan menjauhkanku dari pantai", jawab Kurapika dengan nada antusias yang terdengar ironis, nampaknya ia masih belum bisa melupakan serangga pengganggu yang menggodanya tadi siang,

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan telepon-mu pada Sends tadi?", tanya Kurapika yang tiba-tiba teringat saat Whity langsung menyambar ponsel dan menelepon setibanya mereka di bungalow,

"Entahlah, dia ternyata mengirimiku lirik-lirik yang menyentuh saat tadi aku meninggalkan ponsel disini", jawab Whity tenang, tentu sambil senyum-senyum geli dengan rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya,

"Lirik?", Kurapika bertanya dengan heran,

"Ya, lirik", jawab Whity dalam senyuman,

"Kalau kau?", balas Whity pada sahabatnya, Kurapika hanya mengangkat bahu,

"Dia melupakanku, sama sekali", lirih Kurapika tanpa menitikkan airmata, ia bukan gadis yang cengeng, dan tak akan pernah menjadi cengeng,

"Maaf", sahut Whity dengan nada menyesal, kalau saja ia tahu cerita cinta sahabatnya begitu pahit, ia tak akan mengumbar cerita tentang pesan lirik dari Ay-nya, agar Kurapika tak begitu merasa terpuruk,

"Tak apa, aku turut senang mendengar keadaanmu membaik", gadis itu berujar lembut, dengan nada suara yang terkesan (berpura-pura) kuat.

"Baiklah, matahari sudah terbenam, sebaiknya kita masuk", ajak Kurapika sambil berdiri, Whity yang masih melamun karena sedikit merasa bersalah kemudian tersadar karena mendengar ucapan gadis itu,

"Ya, kau benar, ayo!", gadis itu pun bangkit dan keduanya memasuki bungalow, bersiap menutup hari bersama sang mentari, agar bisa menyambut esok dengan semangat yang lain lagi.

* * *

Finally, it's dooooonneeeeeee!

I hope you guys like it!

Leave a review please~

XDD


End file.
